


...però mi piaci!

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [12]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Roma | Rome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Distruggi tutto il mio romanticismo, così.»





	...però mi piaci!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: appuntamento (lista 1)  
Contesto: generico  
Commento dell’autrice: sia reso grazie ad Alex Britti ora e sempre.

Fabrizio si sta trattenendo, davvero. Occhi al soffitto e mano a stirarsi il volto stanco, sta ascoltando da quella che a lui pare un’eternità Ermal che si lamenta su praticamente  _ tutto  _ quello che gli ha fatto fare in quel pomeriggio, da quando si sono incontrati -  _ e hai fatto ritardo, tanto per cambiare, e ho dovuto fare il giro tre volte per non essere tormentato dai paparazzi o la gente che voleva farsi selfie _ \- a quando hanno fatto ritorno a casa sua.

E Fabrizio era partito con tante buone intenzioni - e soprattutto ottimismo, una volta tanto.

Non gli aveva portato dei fiori, perché non erano indispensabili e pensava che li avrebbero soltanto intralciati nella loro passeggiata -  _ bell’animo romantico che sei, eh! Sembravi pure scocciato di avermi intorno. _

L’aveva portato in giro per i fori imperiali -  _ non pensavo l’avrei mai detto, ma pure a Roma si vedono sempre le stesse cose _ \- poi a prendere un gelato, per il caldo che faceva -  _ era più latte che altro, Bizio, non si smacchierà mai ‘sta camicia _ \- e dopo una breve visita al Colosseo -  _ e con questo i luoghi comuni li abbiamo spuntati tutti, no? _ \- l’aveva portato a cena al suo ristorante preferito -  _ è ‘na bettola, Fabrì, scommetto che sta in piedi dai tempi di Romolo e Remo. _

«Distruggi tutto il mio romanticismo, così», tentò di zittirlo Fabrizio, o magari di muoverlo a compassione.

Ermal fece una risata sarcastica. «Quale romanticismo?», replicò, la camicia in una mano e un fazzoletto imbevuto di acqua saponata nell’altra. «A ‘sto punto potevamo anche andare a Milano, tra il casino e lo smog non cambiava nulla», infierì ulteriormente, tornando al suo lavoro di smacchiamento artigianale.

_ E continuava! _ , si disse Fabrizio, le mani l’una nell’altra per non metterle addosso a lui, e non nella maniera che gli piaceva, e che aveva già deciso gli avrebbe negato quella stessa notte. Non se lo meritava...almeno per quella volta.

Non gli avesse mai chiesto quell’appuntamento!

**Author's Note:**

> <s>ESISTE VERAMENTE LA PAROLA “smacchiamento” WTF</s>


End file.
